SpongeKeroro GunsoPants
by Maximagination
Summary: What would happen if the platoon wound up in Bikini Bottom? Made for Keroroworld competition.


SpongeKeroro Gunsopants

For the KWF fanfiction contest.

"Ah," The French narrator narrated, "It was another Sunday in Bikini Bottom. The Sun was shining, the clams were chirping, and the fish were going to their jobs."

"I'm ready!" Spongebob yelled, going to work.

"SPONGEBOB!" Squidward yelled through his window. "It's Sunday!"

"Oh yeah." Spongebob got depressed at the fact that it is Sunday, and he started to cry.

"The idiots here in Bikini Bottom." Squidward shrugged. He took out his recumbent and started to bike off. He drove past the green fields of Jellyfish Fields, he biked through the streets in the city, and he sped as fast as he could past the Krusty Krab, to the point where he was in the middle of nowhere. Actually, he was on the edge of Nowhere. Everything was perfect to him. No Spongebob, no Patrick, no Mr. Krabs, no stupid pedestrians, no Spongebob, and no Spongebob.

"Nothing like catching the rays without the idiots around. I should just move here." Squidward layed down on the barren sand of Nowhere, feeling the sun rays on his scrawny skin.

ONE HOUR LATER…

"I've invented the Random Teleportation machine!" Kululu, the mad scientist of the others, told all of his comrades of the Keroro Platoon. They were on planet Keron,

"Fantastic!" Tamama, the youngest and the one with mood swings, blurted, excited.

"I think you've gone madder than you've always been!" Giroro yelled. "Can I destroy it with my missiles?"

"It looks interesting, de amirasu!" Keroro yelled.

"Why thank you." Kululu gladly smiled.

"Oh. I was talking to my Gunpla." Keroro stated.

"It seems like a good way to take over!" Dororo suggested.

"Dororo? Where did you come from?" Keroro asked. Dororo sighed and walked away from the rest, thinking about all the times Keroro forgot about him.

"Anyway, we should use this. And don't worry if you don't. I've made the machine so that it's automatic you'll go." Kululu chuckled evilly.

"No! You can't make me! I haven't packed my Gundam!" Keroro yelled.

"On the count of 3, we'll go." Kululu yelled.

"Three!" Tamama blurted out again. Kululu pressed the button and the five felt themselves stretching to the point they could break, reading speeds faster than the fastest speed.

"YyOoUu AaRrEe SsOo DdEeAaDdDdDd, KuLlLlLuUuU & Tammammaaa!" Giroro screamed.

LATER…

A little bit more than an hour passed, and Squidward was still on the floor, taking a dirt nap (He's not dead; he's just taking a nap in the dirt.) when he was woken up by the sound of what sounded like loud noises of what sounded like frogs falling. He stood up and saw the frogs staring at him menacingly.

"You can't have me!" Squidward cried, driving off in his recumbent. He pedaled as far as his tentacles could go back to his house. The frogs must've still been following him, because he could see the red, green, yellow, and the two blue frogs chasing them. Eventually, he got back on Conch Drive, and he ran to Spongebob's house, banging on the door until it broke off. When it did, an ocean of tears flew out the door, pinning everybody to the floor.

"Spongebob! It's just work!" Squidward yelled after he almost drowned.

"It's just work? Work is so special! Think of all those happy cu- Oh my gosh!" Spongebob panicked, looking at the foreign animals.

"We come in peace!" Dororo yelled.

"NO!" Giroro took out his propane-powered axe and aimed at Squidward. "I'm craving fish!"

"Wait!" Spongebob asked. "Can I say before you eat us, I taste awful!" But they didn't listen, heading towards them.

"Listen, guys! If you want to eat something, the Krusty Krab has good food!" Normally, Squidward wouldn't advertise the worst place in the world next to living near Spongebob, but he was NOT going to become calamari.

"I've always wanted to try foreign," Tamama smiled.

"Sure. Maybe along the way, we can learn more about you fishes. Do you like Gundam?" Said you-know-who.

"No. I guess you guys could stick around, being amphibians and all." Squidward added. "You should stick here. You know, to show you how life is here. (Not that I like it…)"

"Sure. It'll take some time for the Random Teleportation to work again, so we can stay." Kululu answered.

"Hey! Let's take over a building and make it our home!" Keroro yelled. The platoon ran off.

"Wow. I am SO moving out." Squidward rubbed his head and went to bed.

"New townsfolk! Yay! It'll be just like new neighbors!" Spongebob cried.

"SO MOVING OUT!" Squidward screamed out his window.


End file.
